Cyber-Merge
by Tsukikoinuhime25
Summary: Some of us are born different, restrained and beaten down into submission from the start. I was no different, but he taught me never to lay down and take whatever is thrown at me. He taught me to face everything life throws at me head on, adapt to everything, and never back down because of my shortcomings. I'm Metallah, and this is my story. OC/? Rating will go up later!
1. All or Nothing

So this is a new story idea that I've been mulling over and I'm really excited about! It's really different and I think it's pretty unique too and I hope you guys like it as much as I do! Well anyways… Transformers is owned by Hasbro. I only own the OC's used and my version of the plot!

* * *

 **(Prologue)**

The darkness of space…

So surreal and peaceful…

Stars twinkled in the distance, the darkness being highlighted by bright purple hues… Planets gravitated around a bright, blazing sun that bathed a faint glow around everything in close proximity…

It was cold, quiet, not a single noise to be heard…

So peaceful…

All of a sudden a loud roaring sound was heard as a streak of light shot through the supposedly endless darkness. Its' form was none other than a sleek, silver spacecraft, its' destination a small blue and green planet…

Earth…

A dark purple insignia was proudly displayed on its' wing… Not an it, but a him…

His thoughts, twisted and dark, were centered on just one thing in particular…

"I'm going to finish what I started… Metallah… Nothing will stop me this time…" He cackled darkly.

* * *

 **(Metallah's POV)**

 **Systems powering on…**

 **Energon levels: 50%...**

 **Weapons systems: Functioning at 50% maximum efficiency…**

 **System integrity: Functioning at 75% maximum efficiency…**

 **Speed Suit: Synced. Functioning at 80% maximum efficiency…**

 **Perform damage scan?**

 **'Yes.'**

 **System scan complete: Right arm has sustained minor damage, still functional. Right warp thruster has sustained major damage, non-functional.**

Well that wasn't good…

 **Power on optical intakes?**

 **'Yes.'**

My optics powered on and I opened my shutters, staring up at the reinforced door of a stasis pod. How the pit did I get into this? I couldn't remember… Had I really been in stasis? For how long? Where was I?

 **Release safety clasps?**

Until now I didn't even realize they were holing me in place against the seat of the pod. I really should pay more attention to my surroundings… "Yes release the clasps."

The thick metal restrains clamping down on my shoulders released and retracted back into their holders, followed by the ones holding my mid-section in place, and lastly my legs restraints. I leaned forward and rolled my helm to crack the knots in my spinal strut. "Well I can safely say that being in stasis fragging blows." I muttered to myself as I punched the release on the stasis pod door, causing it to blow off its' hinges and clatter to the floor outside with a resounding bang.

I grabbed the frame and hoisted myself up out of the pod. My legs felt weak, but I was able to stand on them. My bright silver, and red accented paint gleamed in the light of the strangest laboratory I'd ever been in. It wasn't like Sire's lab…

I looked around at the strange tools lining these metal slabs, drills and sharp knife like objects were everywhere. There were other beings small enough to use these? How strange…

My audios rotated in a wide arc, searching for any sounds or spark signals that I could pick up on as I slowly made my way towards a large retractable metal door. I crouched down next to it and hoisted it up enough that I could slip my lithe frame underneath it, then I carefully put it back so that not a single sound was made. If there were cons here I needed to get the jump on them, not the other way around.

I transformed my arm into an ion cannon, grinning at the thought of a fight as I silently crept through the dark corridors like a wraith.

Creeping along the wall, I stopped at a corner and carefully peeked out around it to see if anybot was there… Much to my chagrin there wasn't, so I slid out from behind it and continued down that corridor. I tapped into a strange electronic frequency… something called the internet… Internet? Was that what they were calling it now? Strange…

I tapped into the building schematics and pinpointed my location, as well as the nearest exit. It only showed me as a tiny blip on the overview, and no other signals from anybot else. Was I really alone here?

My frame was still tense as I kept my cannon at the ready, prepared for any surprise attacks. I transformed me peds into wheels and took off towards the nearest exit. I needed to get out of here and find Sire… he was all I had left now.

The memories came back…

I just wanted to protect her…

Why didn't she let me protect her?

Coolant pooled in my optics, but I fought it off and forced myself not to think about her… It wouldn't bring her back, nor would it stop the way my spark was throbbing in pain beneath the surface of my façade. I could always push everything away… Pain, loss, fear…

It was what I did best…

A sudden explosion echoed from somewhere deep within the confines of this place, shaking the ground and walls with the force of a squad of combiners rampaging. I screeched to a stop and whipped around to look in the direction it came from, half tempted to go back and see what it was.

But before I could the sensation of an EM field brushing against mine had me whipping around to face a yellow and black mech who had his cannon pointed at me. I narrowed my optics at him in challenge. "You gonna do something mech? Or are you just gonna stand there pointing that thing at my fragging face?"

It was obvious that my response surprised him, because he lowered his weapon slightly…

And I took my chance and activated my left warp thruster, locking onto him and jumping up right behind him in the blink of an optic. I grabbed him from behind, twisting his arm behind his back and slamming him face first into a wall, my knee digging into his lower back struts to keep him from struggling. "What fragging faction are you a part of?!" I growled into his audios.

He didn't answer me, so I pulled his helm back and slammed it into the wall again. "Answer me mech! I'm not gonna ask again!"

He still refused to answer me! I was just about to shoot the fragger through the back of his spark chamber when somebot started yelling.

"What the heck are you doing to Bee?!"

I looked towards the sound of the voice, expecting to see a mech death glaring at me for getting rough with his mechfriend, but there was nothing there… My optic ridges furrowed as confusion pulsed through me, but then my scanners picked up on a life form… close to the ground…?

It was tiny, pink, with this brown fluff on its' helm… I think it was a mech, its' anatomical structure seemed to fit the mold, but it seemed distinctly… feminine in build? What was it?

I was confused… "What are you? And who's Bee?"

He put his servos on his hips and glared at me with his bright green optics, red color pooling in his cheeks for some reason. "Bee's my Guardian! He's an Autobot! Who the heck are you?!"

"Autobot…" I muttered… Oh scrap…

"Yes! He's a scout serving under Optimus Prime!"

"Optimus Prime is here?" I asked hopefully, releasing my hold on my fellow Autobot so that I could turn and face the tiny… flesh creature more fully. "If he's here it must mean the war has come to… wherever we are… Where am I anyways?"

Now he looked confused… "You're on Earth."

"Earth? What the frag kind of planet is called that? Sounds like dirt."

A femme approached his side, this one had dark blue optics and long… black tendrils draped down from the top of her helm. "That was rude." She remarked dryly.

I shrugged. "I don't really care. Where can I find some cons? I really need to kick some fragging aft!"

Both stared at me like I was an alien or something… Wait… I was an alien… Whoops. "You want to actively go looking for cons to fight? Are you imbalanced somewhere?" The mech asked incredulously.

"My Sire taught me well. Now seriously, where can I find some? I've been trapped in stasis for so long it's not even funny! Now I'm desperate for a nice relaxing aft kicking session."

"You just had one." He pointed out, then he pointed at the yellow mech called Bee.

I turned to smile at him sheepishly, just now spying the Autobot insignia he was sporting. "Yeah sorry about that mech. I'm more of a kick aft, ask questions after type of femme."

He cocked his helm at me and chirped at me, pointing at my own insignia that was proudly displayed on my right hip.

"Yeah… I'm an Autobot. I serve with the wreckers." I commented quietly. Why wasn't he actually talking? "Something wrong with your vocalizer mech?"

A sad whir was his only response as his shoulders slumped in dejection, helm falling forward and hanging there a bit.

I stood up and lightly punched his shoulder. "Hey don't worry about it! We can talk over the comm link right?"

He nodded.

"Awesome. I'll send you my comm frequency." I quickly sent him my personal frequency and waited… It only took an astrosecond for a response to come back.

 **:Hello.:**

 **:Hello back mech… er, Bee right?:**

 **:My full designation is Bumblebee.:** He scratched the back of his helm sheepishly.

 **:I'm Metallah.:** I held my servo out for him to shake. **:Sorry for getting so rough earlier, but I came out of stasis and I was pretty confused.:**

 **:It's ok. I pulled my weapon on you. You had the right to react defensively.:**

I nodded, because let's face it… I was never going to let somebot point a cannon at me without giving any slag back. One of the things Sire taught me was to never let anybot think I was unable, or unwilling to defend myself. I needed to appear strong, and capable at all times. No matter what.

"Sorry to interrupt your little discussion, but we're supposed to be getting to Mission City so that we can stop the cons that are rampaging there remember? Lennox and the others already left because we were taking too long!" Tiny mech exclaimed.

 **:We should probably go… but first… What are they, and what do I call them?:**

 **:They're humans. My charge is called Sam, and the other one is called Mikeala. Sam wants her to be his mate.:**

 **:Oh ok. Well we should get going… but I have a problem… I don't have the ability to take an alt mode right now…:**

 **:That is a problem… We're not supposed to reveal ourselves to the humans. Sam and his femme are the exceptions.:**

I mulled that over for a moment, before coming to a quick conclusion. **:Well I can do a long distance jump if you can provide the coordinates? I'm guessing that since the cons are already rampaging there we're gonna have to reveal ourselves anyways. So if somebot sees me there it's not causing anymore unnecessary damage right?:**

He cocked his helm and cupped his chin in his servo. **:That would work. Can you do it safely?:**

I waved his concern off with a scoff. "Yes. Yes, I can do that safely. I can only do long range jumps a few times but this is no problem. I just need everybot to get in close, and I need you to provide me with those coordinates ok?"

He nodded and gathered the humans close. **:The coordinates are,** **33.600021, -117.671997.:**

I quickly logged the coordinates and tapped into the Earth-wide navigation system, powering up my one remaining warp thruster and grabbing into him as it reached max. "Hold on tight ok?!"

Our forms were quickly pulled into slip space, and we ceased to exist as solid matter for what must have only been a few astroseconds. Slip space was like a rush of electricity, everything that made up a bot breaking apart and racing along an intangible surge of powerful energy.

One astrosecond we were in the surge, and the next my peds were slamming into the ground, the force jolting me a bit but I was used to it by now. Bee however, tripped over his own peds and fell flat on his face, and the humans went rolling across the ground when he tossed them to prevent crushing them.

I shook my helm and looked down at him with a smirk. "You get used to it eventually mech."

He whirred pitifully, but otherwise didn't respond to me as he pushed himself up to his peds. By now the sound of gunfire and explosions were overwhelming, but I reveled in the battle going on all around me. I itched to just throw myself into it! Screw it! I was getting me some action today! "Well, Bee this is where we go our separate ways! I'll see you after the battle if you're still alive!"

With that I was racing off down the crowded streets, dodging humans as they ran for their lives amidst the chaos all around. I leapt over cars and charged towards a burly black mech who was grappling with another mech with helicopter blades sticking out of his back, leaping into the air high over both of their helms and flipping so that I could search for an insignia that would tell me who's aft to kick, and who to avoid shooting.

Copter mech was sporting a Decepticon insignia on his shoulder! I transformed my arm into a cannon and fired a barrage of ion blasts at his chassis before I even hit the ground, my tires screeching when I did and then whipped around to go after him again.

"Who the frag are you?!" Tall, dark, and burly growled at me.

"Autobot Metallah at your service Darknburly!"

He glared down at me, then turned his attention back to mechacopty who was glaring at me now. "Never heard of you! Where the frag did you come from anyways?!"

"No fragging clue!"

"Aren't you helpful?" He snarked sarcastically.

I just saluted him with a cheeky grin. "Yessir!"

The sudden whirring of an ion cannon powering up had me throwing my frame to the side in time to avoid said shot, curling into myself and rolling for cover behind a large truck. I caught sight of a black and white mech fighting nearby, but when Bee and the humans ran up on us I got distracted by them. "Took you long enough to catch up Buzzlebee!"

He nearly tripped over his own peds because of the nickname. **:Buzzlebee?! What the frag?!:**

I shrugged. "I like nicknames."

 **:Couldn't have given me a better one than that?:**

"Nope."

"Bee! I could use some help over here!" Darknburly called as a seeker dove in between the buildings, and streaked right towards him and a bunch of humans.

Bee ran off to help him, while I leaned out from behind the vehicle I was hiding behind and providing covering fire for him. "You two stay close to me ok?!"

They scrambled up next to my peds and huddled down for safety as I continued firing at the seeker. But it was fragging hard as pit to hit him when he was twisting and diving to avoid each shot. He suddenly swerved again, shooting off a missile before ducking between two buildings and disappearing again.

"IT'S STARSCREAM! BEE!" Darknburly yelled as he grabbed one side of a large trailer and started hefting it up. Bee grabbed the other side and together they raised it up and used it to shield the humans against the missile. It impacted the trailer instead and exploded.

The sound nearly shorted my audios out, and the blast wave kicked up debris and dust all over the place. I had to duck down and shield the humans from it so they didn't get blown away by it, my frame curling around them to protect them from debris as they screamed in terror because of it. It ricocheted off of me, scratching and scuffing my paint and buffeting my sensor network with tiny pricks of stinging pain.

It died down quickly, and I carefully uncovered them after a klik so I could peer out from our hiding place. The sight of Bee's frame laying no more than a few meters away had me jolting into action. I raced out from behind the truck and over to kneel down next to him. His legs were blown off at the knees, and he was whirring in agony, static laced shrieks escaping him as he crawled away from the area of impact.

"Slag mech!" I grabbed onto him and dragged him away from the ongoing fight, laying him down near the truck I was hiding behind earlier. "Where's your medic?"

Dull, pain filled optics rolled over to regard me as the humans started panicking. **:I don't… know…:**

"Well comm him mech! Shut off the energon flow to your legs! That'll keep you from leaking out!" I whipped around to search for somebot to help, and the only bot close by was the black and white mech. He'd have to do! "Hey mech! Buzzle here needs a medic stat!"

He whipped around to face me, his optics quickly shooting down to take in Bee's mutilated frame as he disengaged from his opponent and raced over to us. "Aww slag! Bee wat happened to yah?!"

"Missile blew his legs off." I informed him. "He needs a medic! Where's yours at?"

"Ah'm no' sure! Lemme comm 'im!"

While we were waiting for some sort of response, a large silver form shot over-helm and transformed mid-air, before landing on one of the buildings nearby. Bright, sadistic red optics leered down at us from none other than the tyrannical oppressor himself… Megatron.

He drew his cannon and aimed it at us with a haughty sneer.

In a split astrosecond I activated my warp thrusters and jumped up behind him, spinning and firing a couple rounds into his back armor. "Over here Megadump!"

He spun on me and charged at me, roaring in rage as I turned and took off the other way with him hot on my aft. It worked just like I thought it would. With my speed I could outrun him easily, and my priority was to keep him away from Bee so their medic could treat him. I didn't have the brute strength to get through the thick armor that made him up, so I needed to prioritize keeping out of his reach so he didn't tear me apart… If I had my other setup I would have a real go at the fragger!

"One game of cybercat and glitch mouse here we come… But who's really the mouse Megadump?" I smirked.

For a breem or so I led him around the city, occasionally turning to fire a round at him to keep him incensed enough to want to continue chasing me. The funniest thing about Decepticons was that they were just that stupid! They just chased blindly when they were angry, and forgot about everything that was important! Easy manipulated tools!

My tires screeched across the asphalt as I ducked and weaved between buildings, keeping just out of reach of my pursuer. I swerved around another corner and raced down an alleyway towards a tall building in the distance, and as I was closing in on the street a large red and blue truck went shooting towards it. Normally I wouldn't have paid much attention to that, but my pursuer suddenly switched his attention to that and took to the air with an enraged roar.

"OPTIMUS!"

I skidded to a stop and stared after him for a moment. "Wait… that was Optimus Prime? Slag… I let the afthole just start chasing him! That was not my best judgment call ever…"

My HUD suddenly flashed red, alerting me to the fact that my energon reserves were running low. I should've expected it given my circumstances, but it still irritated me that I was running out of time already.

"Gotta make my last few kliks count!" I shot off towards the large building where I saw Megadump heading. He had a pretty good head start on me, but I was able to skid onto the main street and race towards it at breakneck speed.

My spark seized up when my optics landed on Megatron swinging his mace at a statue, but I didn't care about that. What I cared about was the fact that Sam was clinging to it, and the force of the strike shattered the stone and sent him flying off of the top of the building. I didn't know the human. I shouldn't have cared, but even knowing that I threw my engines into overdrive and raced towards the area where the trajectory of his fall should take him.

Only I didn't need to, because a large red and blue mech was scaling the side of the building, and he quickly reached out and caught him before he could fall to his possible death. I breathed a sigh of relief, but then Megatron dove down and tackled him off the side, sending the three plummeting towards the ground.

Why did relief always have to be so short lived?

They slammed into the ground a good distance away from where I was standing. I went to make my way over when my frame suddenly sparked violently and locked up, sending me falling face first to the ground below.

 **Energon levels: 10%**

 **Lacking required levels to power speed suit. Eject now?**

I cursed at myself for being so reckless, but unfortunately there was nothing I could do about it. My energon levels were too low to continue powering my mech suit. My HUD flashed as the warning came again, red bursting across my vision as I rolled onto my back.

 **Lacking required levels to power speed suit. Eject now?**

 **'Yes…'**

 **Initiating eject sequence…**

My senses were cut off as I de-synced from my suit, leaving me temporarily blind, and unable to process anything going out outside, save for the sounds of loud crashing. I could feel the ground shaking still, even as the compartment holding me in place extended forward, the loud hissing of the chassis opening audible as my frame was pushed outside of the safety of my battle armor.

A gust of wind hit me and I shivered as it sent a chill through me. I transformed and the clasps keeping me suspended drew back so that I could climb out of the chassis of my suit. It was slightly disorienting, but I managed to stave off the wave of vertigo that always accompanied the sudden change in my own perception.

I crouched down on top of the fake frame I used, looking over the sleek silver frame that was designed to give me an edge in battle. Sometimes I felt so naked without it…

Shaking the thought off, I turned towards where I'd last seen Sam and Prime…

But as soon as I turned to face them a sudden explosion echoed from their general direction.

I didn't have the chance to see what it was, because something impacted my chassis and sent me flying off of my speed suit. Blinding, hot pain surged through my entire frame as I slammed into the ground and skidded across it, the force stripping my hot pink, purple, yellow, and orange paint up, and most likely leaving streaks of it in my wake.

I skidded to a stop and stared up at the planet's sun in a daze.

What… the frag… was that…?

My vision blurred and distorted…

I couldn't see anything anymore…

But I could hear voices everywhere…

Yelling…

Who…?

Sire…?

 ** _"At the end of the road you always want to be able to say that you have no regrets don't you sweetspark?"_**

I smirked. "I have no regrets Sire…"

And with that I succumbed to the darkness trying to pull me under…

* * *

 **R &R! Edited it and changed a few bits here and there! **

Oh and this is what Metallah's color scheme has been changed to! i1 . wp alltoptens wp - content / uploads / 2014 / 02 / Top - Ten - Poisonous - Snakes . jpg?resize = 660%2C330 (Take out all the spaces! XD)


	2. Wake Up Calls

I know the update is a little late but I've been really busy the last few weeks! I hope this chapter is ok! It shows some more of Metallah's personality! Also I changed some things in the last chapter so go back and reread it if you get confused about anything! I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS!

* * *

 **(Ratchet's POV)**

"What the frag did you do to knock yourself into stasis femme…?" I muttered as I worked on peeling off the burnt wires that had somehow gotten into her gears. Ironhide had found her after the battle crumpled up on the ground, next to what looked to be a drone of some sort.

We had no idea who she was, or where she'd come from. Bee only said that he recognized the drone as a femme he'd met within the S7 base, designated Metallah. But when I deduced that it was a mech suit of some sort, we figured that the femme I was currently treating must've been piloting it somehow. Though how was a mystery itself…

Right now I was more focused on getting her repaired so I could bring her out of stasis, Optimus had some questions he wanted to ask her. I was trying my best to get it done… but her bright orange, yellow, pink, and purple paint was giving me a helmache… If Sunstreaker ever showed up, he'd most likely get along with her… Hopefully he and Sideswipe stayed far away…

While I was working the doors slid open and Bee popped his helm in. **:How's it going Ratchet?:**

I sighed. "I've just finished replacing all the burned circuitry."

He stepped into the room, his new legs creaking a bit since they were still settling. It was pure luck that I'd had the parts to repair them at all… **:What do you think Optimus is going to do with her?:**

"Well considering that she has an autobot insignia, he'll probably recruit her if we can prove its' authenticity."

 **:Well she didn't kill me when she could've. As soon as Sam told her I was an Autobot she backed off and let me go.:**

I looked at him, then back down at her. "Well that's one point on her side then, but it doesn't prove that she's trustworthy. You know that Bee."

He slumped a bit, but nodded regardless. **:Yeah I know… But I really think she's one of us. If she wasn't I don't think she'd have gone after Megatron when he was going to shoot Jazz and I. If anything she'd have turned on us since the odds would've been in her favor.:**

A snort escaped me as I finished working on her. "That may be true, but it makes me wonder about this femme's mental state if she was willing to go after Megatron alone."

Bee just shrugged. **:She seems pretty brash and reckless.:**

"Clearly. Well she's fine now. I'll bring her out of stasis in a moment. When are you set to leave to meet up with Sam?"

 **:I have to go in a few… hours…?:** He tested the odd time measurement awkwardly. **:That's the earth equivalent to a groon right?:**

I wasn't sure. In the few days that we'd been on earth I was too busy repairing Bee, and now the femme. So I didn't have the time to look up earth time measurements. I took the opportunity to do so now, and it seemed that an hour and groon were similar in the amount of time that it took up in each individual time span. A groon was actually far longer, but it was… oh pit he didn't care enough to even contemplate it! Looks like they'd be going by earth time measurements now for the most part anyways! "Let's just start going by earth time Bee. What sense is there to do otherwise?" I growled irritably.

 **:I guess there isn't any.:**

"No there's not. I need to wake her up now, go get Optimus."

He quickly left to do as I asked, while I made my way around to the top of the makeshift berth she was laying on to patch into the port at the back of her helm and bring her out of stasis. I patched into her processor and overrode her stasis protocols, booting her processor back up quickly and efficiently.

She groaned as I de-synced from her processor. "The frag…?"

I stepped back and crossed my arms over my chassis. "You're one lucky femme you know?"

Her optics popped open, the edges a light blue, with a darker blue circle in the middle, both drifting up to lock on me. She just stared at me. "Who the frag are you?"

"My designation is Ratchet, and I'm the CMO for the Autobots. Who are you?"

"Ratchet? As in the best medic to ever walk Cybertron Ratchet?"

I grunted. "Yes."

She sat up and stared at me, her optics roving up and down over my frame. "I imagined you'd look different. I don't know maybe… taller?"

"Are you insulting me?"

She snorted. "No. If I was trying to insult you it would be blatantly obvious mech. I was just stating what was on my processor."

One of my optic ridges lifted up in response to that. It appeared as if she was actually very blunt, just as Bee described. "Well that still doesn't answer my question. Who are you?"

One of her servos came up to rub at the back of her neck sheepishly. "Ah right. I'm Metallah."

"I figured as much. How were you able to pilot that drone?"

"One of my alt modes allows me to."

Before I could ask her to explain further, the doors to the med bay opened and Optimus walked in with Ironhide. I dropped my line of questioning for now. "I was wondering what was taking you so long to get here." I muttered gruffly.

"My apologies old friend. I had some important matters to take care of first." Optimus explained.

I waved him off. "I figured as much but I didn't want to ask what the human government has been putting you through."

"I thought as much." His optics drifted down to settle on Metallah, who was now staring up at him openly. "I am glad to see that the femme is awake and well. Might I ask what your designation is femme?"

* * *

 **(Metallah's POV)**

"Might I ask what your designation is femme?"

Optimus Prime just asked me that. Maybe I should be polite for once and answer without any sarcasm? Yeah probably. "I'm Metallah."

He towered over me, and had to kneel down so that he was more on my level. "We do not have a complete record of our ranks any longer unfortunately, so I cannot check it to validate your status. Can you tell me what unit you served with?"

"I serve with the wreckers actually."

The big black mech suddenly snorted, interrupting the line of questioning. "You? Serve with the wreckers? You're puny!"

His tone caused a flare of red hot anger to start burning in my spark. "Says the mech that has to deck himself out with huge aft cannons to compensate for what he's lacking down below." I shot back angrily.

He looked at me like he wasn't expecting that from me, and given my size he probably didn't. Then he scowled when what I said registered in his puny processor. "What did you just say to me you punk?"

"You want me to fragging repeat it? I'd think insulting your nonexistent mech-hood once would be enough damage to your oversized and undeserved pride!"

He pushed himself off the counter and took a menacing step forward. "Why you!"

I jumped up and stepped up to him as well. "You think I'm scared of you darknburly? I may be smaller but I'll kick your fragging aft!"

"That is enough!" Prime suddenly commanded, somewhat harshly as well. "Ironhide stand down! You of all bots should know that one's appearance can be misleading! You should not judge her for her size alone."

Darknburly grumbled under his breath, but stepped back regardless. "Fine."

The wrecker in me wanted to pursue and keep flinging insults at him until he lost his temper, that's how mad I was. I hated being judged for being small! The only thing that stopped me was a stern look from Prime, only then did I step back and plop back down on the berth. "I don't care what the afthole thinks. Wait for some of the other wreckers to get here and they'll verify it if you want. I do serve with the wreckers, have since I was old enough to enlist."

"I do not judge a bot based on their appearance or stature, so do not feel the need to defend yourself from me." He placated me, his voice surprisingly gentle. "Who did you serve with in the wreckers if I may ask?"

"Wheeljack, Bulkhead, and Seaspray. The latter is offline now though… I miss that fragger… I'm not sure where the first two are…" And that bothered me more than I would ever admit to anybot… If he didn't make it here… what would I do? I shook the thought off and forced myself to appear calm and collected. "When and if they make it here, they'll verify it for you. They trained me."

"Who gave you your symbol?"

"Ultra Magnus."

He looked surprised to hear that. "Ultra Magnus? I trained him."

"He didn't do very well as the commander of the wreckers. Most of us broke off because he was too strict, and we went off on our own. I haven't seen him in a loooong time!"

"Wreckers always tend to chafe under strict leadership." Ratchet muttered, which drew my attention back to him and reminded me that he was actually here at all.

I shrugged. "We like to do our own thing. What can I say?"

He rolled his optics. "I'm aware… I've had to repair more wreckers than I care to remember. It seems like you lot are always running helm first into danger without a second thought, and you never call for backup when you need it. It's just plain reckless!"

A smirk tilted at the corners of my lips. "Ahhh good times! Good times! Making vehicon cannon fodder!"

"You're not right in the processor. I can already tell that right now."

I snorted. "I was raised by a team of wreckers! How do you expect me to act?"

"Partially sane, on some level at least. But that's obviously expecting too much."

"It is." I agreed, nodding my helm with a pleased smile playing on my lips. Oh the memories of all the battles we'd gotten into and somehow come out of alive… I loved each and every one of them! "Anyways, I serve with them. You can either believe it or not, I don't really care. If you want to torture me for information you can but I won't say anything so it's pretty pointless."

"I have no intentions of having you tortured. Autobots do not conduct themselves like that unless it's absolutely necessary." Prime quickly shot the notion down.

I shrugged. "The interrogation unit would beg to differ. But I'm not really helping myself by talking right now am I?"

"No' really, bu' ah have ta say dat ah'm likin' ya already." A new voice remarked.

I looked over towards the doorway, where the black and white mech was standing and smirking at me. Now that I was able to actually care enough to get a better look at him I noticed that he had a blue visor covering his optics. "Oh hey it's you… uh… I don't think I ever asked for your designation."

He pushed himself off of the doorway and approached the berth I was on. "Ya didn' bu' it's fine. Ah'm Jazz."

"Jazz. Well, Jazz, I'm Metallah." I introduced myself. It was then that I realized that Buzzle wasn't present… Huh, that was weird. "Where's Buzzlebee?"

"Buzzlebee?"

"Yeah, I just got the inkling to start calling him that. I like nicknames." I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Buzzlebee… Buzzlebee…" Jazz repeated with a smirk. "Ah like it!"

"Of course you do! I came up with it and I'm awesome!"

"Your ego certainly matches most of the wreckers." Darknburly grumbled sourly.

"At least they're not undeserved egos." My lips tilted up a little at the edges when he glared at me a bit, but it was lacking some of its' earlier fire. I didn't really care anyways. Not that it wouldn't be nice not to have all these mechs surrounding me like they thought I was going to do something. "Ok, so do you want to ask me anymore questions? Or… wait! Where's my mech suit?"

"That drone?"

I scoffed. "It's not a drone, it's a mech suit!"

"A mech suit?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes a mech suit. As you can see I'm not the biggest femme around, so I use my alt mode to sync to my mech suit and use it to fight. It's my speed class setup, equipped with warp thrusters. It's pretty versatile."

"What is your alt mode?"

"Which one? I have three."

"You're a quad changer?"

"Yeah, I can transform into a motorbike, an ion cannon, and a power core." I explained, as I stretched my stiff joints and rolled my neck to pop the kinks in it. Must I reiterate? Stasis fragging sucks! "When I transform into my power core form I can tap into and power my mech suit, I sync with them and the suit basically becomes my frame. It's complicated."

"Seems like it." Ratchet muttered. "Well would you care to demonstrate this alt mode?"

"Sure." With that I stood up and initiated by third transformation sequence, my frame instantly breaking apart and folding in on itself to form my power core form. It was similar in shape and design to a battery pack, only in this form my spark energy coursed through my circuits, which would then plug into my mech suit and allow me to sync both my awareness, and frame with it. I effectively used it to become my suit.

"Fascinating. I've never seen a bot that could transform into a power core before. The closest that I've seen is Rewind, and he could only become a data stick."

I quickly transformed back and stretched my arms over my helm. "It's pretty cool I guess. There are downsides to using it to sync to my mech suit. If I don't have an alternative power source my energon levels get depleted pretty fast. That's what happened during that battle. I came out of stasis and my suit had no alternative energy so I had to power it on my own, and I ran below the minimum required levels to power it. So I have to eject from the main chamber. I'm not really sure what happened after that, all I know is that I turned to see what happened to… Sam right? That's his designation?"

Optimus nodded and gestured for me to continue.

"Well I turned to see what happened to Sam and something hit me in the spark chamber and sent me flying. I thought maybe I got shot but I guess not. Any idea what that was Retched?"

He scowled at the nickname I gave him, while Jazz and Ironhide actually snickered a bit. "No I don't. Your spark readings came back normal and there were no obstructions in your spark chamber. The only thing that was wrong with you is that your circuits and relays were burned up from overuse." Here he gave me a look, not sure what kind of look but… it looked threatening?

I raised an optic ridge at him. "You got a problem?"

 **BAM!** Something suddenly slammed into my helm and sent me sprawling down onto my aft. I bit back a yelp of pain and used my servos to cover the afflicted area. "WHAT THE EVER LOVING FRAG WAS THAT FOR YOU AFTHOLE!?"

"That's for disregarding your own wellbeing by being reckless, and for the nonstop sarcasm you've used since waking up from stasis! What the frag were you thinking when you ran off after Megatron alone femme?! Do you have a death wish?" He yelled at me, wildly waving his wrench around like a maniac.

"I WENT AFTER MEGADUMP BECAUSE HE WAS TRYING TO SHOOT BUZZLE AND JAZZ! YOU THINK I'M SCARED OF THAT AFTHOLE? I'M NOT SCARED OF SLAG RETCHED!" I yelled right back at him.

He raised his wrench and went to hit me with it again, but Optimus grabbed his wrist and prevented him from doing it. "Ratchet, she just came out of stasis. Perhaps you should refrain from hitting her for now?"

Retched just grumbled and slammed his wrench down on the berth. "Fragging youth and their reckless ways! You're all going to drive me into an early grave!"

I rubbed my helm and hissed when the dent there started throbbing. It wasn't too bad, but it was going to leave me with a helmache for a few groons. "Damn wrench wielding Retched afthole…" I grumbled sourly.

He glared at me in response to that, but I didn't give a frag! "I'm done talking to you for right now anyways! Get out of my med bay!"

"I'll gladly leave Retched! You need fragging anger management you afthole!" I growled as I got up and jumped down off of the berth to storm out of the med bay. Afthole! Dirty, rotten, no good afthole! I looked up from my internal glitch out session when Jazz fell into step beside me. "What?"

He smirked. "Ah t'ink Ratchet likes ya! Dat was a betta firs' meetin' den mos' bots get wit' im!"

"That was a good meeting? I was tempted to shove a grenade in his hydraulic systems!" The only thing that stopped me was realizing that I didn't have one!

"Ouch! Dat woulda seriously 'urt! Ah'm glad ya didn' tho! Ratchet may be grumay bu' we need 'im 'ere."

"To do what? Wrench people like a maniac?"

His lips tilted up and his visor flashed once. "Yea basically. Wen, an' if da twins show up yo'll have a ball watchin' Ratchet chase 'em down. Dose two slag 'im off mo'e den anybot ah've eva met."

A snort escaped me as we entered a hangar of some sort. "I look forward to seeing that." I spotted Buzzle sitting near the entrance of the hangar, with Sam and Mikeala was it…? Eh, I couldn't remember off the top of my helm, so I approached them with Jazz. "Hey Buzzle what's up?"

He perked up when we stopped in front of him. **:I'm getting ready to be shipped to the mainland to act as Sam's guardian.:**

My optics widened a bit at that, and I glanced down at the organic mech. "Really? What's he need a guardian for? Megadump is dead. I doubt the con cannon fodder glitches are gonna go after a human of all things. No offense Sam."

"None taken. Bee actually just wanted to come with me, he wasn't ordered to." He explained quietly.

"Ah I see. Well, have fun smelling the pheromones all day Buzzle. You really need to just frag her already Sam." I remarked casually.

"Frag?" Sam asked, as Buzzle blushed a bit.

"Uh yeah… what's the human term… One astro please." While he was waiting I quickly searched something called the worldwide web, courtesy of the upgrade to my processor that Retched had given me, and located an article on human interfacing habit. They apparently called it a variety of things such as fucking, nailing a bitch, banging, and getting freaky. What was with all the different ways to reference it? "Uh… fucking? That seems closest."

Just like that he spit out whatever he was drinking out of some sort of can. "WHAT?!"

"Fucking. Fragging. They're the same thing. I was saying that your pheromone levels are off the chart, meaning you're horny. You should just frag her already and get it out of your system."

He smacked himself in the face and groaned loudly, while Mikeala… I think, looked away with a strange tint of redness to her cheeks. Ah, a human blush! "Why would you even say that?! We-we're not even dating!"

I shrugged. "In Cybertronian culture interface is pretty openly partaken in and accepted. So I see no need to be anything other than blunt with my opinions on it. Sorry Mini-Mech S."

"Mini-Mech S? What the frag is that?"

"My nickname for you."

His jaw dropped a bit, and he sputtered in disbelief. "You know what? Never mind. I don't want to know! And for the record, humans aren't as open with intimacy as that!"

"Whatever."

He turned and looked up at Buzzle. "When are we leaving? I need to get home before she embarrasses me more!"

"I don't have to embarrass you. You embarrass yourself because you actually care what others think about you. It's called not giving a frag."

Jazz and Buzzle just watched the exchange silently, the former smirking a bit, while the latter looked like he really wanted to help Mini-Mech S, but didn't know how to. I was actually enjoying messing with him myself if I was being honest!

"Metallah?" And all good things had to come to an end…

A small, aggravated sigh escaped me as I turned to face the Prime. "Yeah?"

"I wanted to inform you that you need to scan an earth vehicle to use as your alt mode. We cannot afford to be discovered by any humans besides our allies in N.E.S.T. It would put innocent lives in danger."

"Do they have any motorbikes that I can scan?"

"I will have to have a word with Lennox about having some suitable choices brought in on the next supply shipment. Until then I am afraid that you are confined to base until further notice."

I groaned loudly. "Really? That's gonna drive me crazy!"

He looked at me apologetically. "My apologies, but it must be this way." With that he turned and made his way down one of the corridors, disappearing around a corner within a few astroseconds.

"Well this is gonna blow…" I muttered.

What the frag was I supposed to do to keep myself entertained?!

* * *

R&R! What alt mode do you guys think she should get? Here's some I was looking at! Let me know which ones you like in your reviews!

2007 Ducati Desmosedici RR

2007 Ducati 1098

2007 Buell FIREBOLT XB9R

2007 Buell XB12R Firebolt

2007 Honda CBR 1000RR

2007 Honda CBR® 600RR


	3. A Little Look Inside

Sorry for the late update guys… lots of personal issues have just destroyed by desire to write. It's hard to sit down and even try. But here I am trying to upload another chapter for you. I'm gonna put a poll up since I'm debating something for the story. Take a look after reading this if you could. Thanks! I do not own Transformers.

* * *

 **(Metallah's POV)**

"So these are Earth vehicles…?" I muttered as I looked over the choices that the human Lennox had managed to get for me. They were obviously motorbikes of some kind, but they had wheels that actually touched the ground, instead of hover wheels. Which to me was completely fragging weird. It meant that my wheels would have to touch the ground when I used my vehicle mode… Well in my speed suit I did sometimes put my wheels on the ground when low on energy so… Well… that wasn't bad considering some of the other scrap I'd done in my life time, right? Now which one to pick?

There was a 2007 Ducati Desmosedici RR, a 2007 Ducati 1098, a 2007 Buell FIREBOLT XB9R, a 2007 Buell XB12R Firebolt, a 2007 Honda CBR 1000RR, and a 2007 Honda CBR® 600RR. The first thing I did was check the ratings for each, just so I knew what I was dealing with. But I still had no idea which one I wanted… so far I was leaning towards the 2007 Buell FIREBOLT XB9R, and the Honda CBR 1000RR. Now which one to choose…?

"Havin' some trouble lil femme?"

I turned to look at Jazz as he approached with Epps. "Ah… I'm not sure which alt mode to go with. Who would've thought that somewhere in the Universe there was a planet where wheels actually touched the ground?!" It was completely fragging shocking!

Epps chuckled at me. "Well we Earth lifeforms are quite a ways behind you guys in terms of tech. We don't have hover cars for you to use yet! Sorry Metallah!"

"It could be worse I guess. Wreckers are used to getting down and dirty so getting my wheels covered in gunk is nothing to get worked up over." I shrugged and went back to staring at the choices. It made me think of… the first time Opi took me to pick out an alt mode when I was old enough… Why did I have to think of him now? He was alive right? I would've felt if it he died wouldn't I? But when I was in stasis it was possible that he could've… no… the part of my spark that was attached to his felt numb… like he was just far away. It wasn't a gaping, festering tear that constantly plagued me no matter how hard I tried to tell myself it was numb. So he had to be alive… somewhere…

A light pressure settled on my shoulder. "You alright femme?"

No, not really… But I wasn't going to tell Jazz that. "No accent this time?" I asked instead of answering him.

He frowned at me, his blue visor darkening. "I can be serious when I need to be."

"Everybot can be when the situation calls for it." I shrugged and turned to look at Epps. "Which one would you choose? The Buell FIREBOLT XB9R, or the 2007 Honda CBR® 600RR? I can't seem to choose."

Epps cocked his hel-head, and glanced between the two choices. "Well if it were me I'd go with the FIREBOLT, but that's just me. It's a great, high end vehicle though."

Well, choice made since I wasn't a picky femme really… well not to that extent. I quickly scanned it and felt my armor shift and adjust accordingly. It took all of about five astroseconds to be done with it, and I quickly stretched and rolled my joints to pop any kinks in them. "Well at least that slag is done and over with."

"You sound really enthusiastic right now Metallah." Epps joked.

"I'm not in the best mood and I see no point in pretending that I am."

"Point taken… Well I've got some stuff to take care of, but I think Boss Bot wanted to see you again. Something about... ah, I can't even remember. Just go see him right away." With that he turned and walked off to go do something, leaving me standing alone with Jazz.

"Well I guess I'll go see what he wants." I transformed my peds and went to skate off towards the main hangar, but got stopped by Jazz grabbing me by the shoulder.

He was still giving me a weighing look and I didn't like it. "Ah've gotta go talk ta Optimus too. Le's go togetha."

Something told me even if I refused he'd follow, so I just nodded and we fell into step next to each other as we made our way towards the hangar. "So any reason in particular for wanting to follow me?" I asked after we turned a corner and started down another corridor.

"Nah no' really. Jus' felt like it ah guess. Dat, an' ah wanted ta get ta kno' ya betta too. Ya seem like a fun femme ta be aroun'."

Well I couldn't really argue with that even if I was a pit spawned glitch. "I guess so. Didn't really expect anybot to care though." I responded bluntly.

He shrugged and smirked. "Gotta enjoy da lil t'ings femme. Live everyday like it coul' be your last."

"That's true. For all we know tomorrow could be the day we die."

"Well ah'd ratha no' t'ink tomorrow will be da day ah die. Bu' ya 'ave a solid point. Dat's why ah like ta be a lil bit spontaneous. Havin' fun neva hurt anybot right'?"

I smirked and thought of how wreckers liked to have fun… oh did bots get hurt. A lot. "Depends on who you're trying to have fun with I guess."

"Do Ah wanna know wat you're thinkin' femme?"

"Probably not." Luckily we made it to the hangar before he could ask, not that I had an issue explaining. Thinking about the good times made the pain better. It was always a pleasant distraction for me. Much better than whatever Prime wanted to talk to me about I bet.

He was waiting near some sort of raised walkway that a few humans were standing on. It appeared as if he was talking to them about something that I most likely didn't really care about, but he looked over at us as we approached and dismissed the human he was talking to in favor of making his way over. "Hello Metallah, Jazz."

"Boss Bot." I responded casually. That was the nickname I decided on for him. Not so eloquent but eh… it was somewhat respectful right? "Epps said you wanted to see me for something?"

"Yes I did. I wanted to talk to you about your alternative mode, more specifically your vehicle form."

This confused me. "Yeah what about it? I just got done picking one out."

He nodded. "I am well aware. However, there is another issue that was just brought to my attention… you see, Ratchet has not been able to finish the hologram or holoform programs yet… So when you use your alternative mode it will appear as if nobot is driving you."

Was he insinuating…? "Wait… you're not suggesting what I think you are!"

"I am afraid that until Ratchet manages to finish those particular modifications… you will have to be assigned a human rider to help you appear inconspicuous."

I threw my arms up in the air and huffed. "I am not a fragging cargo transport! On Cybertron we didn't have to do this scrap! What the frag do I look like?! That… ugh! That makes me responsible for the human I have to tote around! They're so fragile and breakable, if a con tries ramming me they're gonna end up as a pile of organic gunk! Or I'm gonna get rammed and get my aft killed trying to protect them! That's a liability to me!" Oh I was fragging slagged off a million different ways! I was so… steam was shooting out of my vents!

"I know it is not… preferable to you, and I do apologize. But it is necessary at the moment, and only a temporary solution to the problem at hand. As soon as Ratchet finishes modifying the programs that will allow you to project a hologram representation of yourself, you will not need one any longer."

It wasn't his fault… I had to keep repeating that in my helm because I was about to blow a gasket… There was no other alternative right? I had to do something until then right? Swallow my fragging pride and just go with it… "Fine. But I swear… whoever I get stuck with better not do that thing… on my seat."

"That thing…? I do not understand what you are talking about."

I gritted my denta and growled out. "That thing where they expel noxious fumes out of their afts! They call it a fart! If the human farts on me I'm gonna lose it!"

Boss Bot didn't look like he knew what to say about that, and Jazz just snickered.

"Ah femme yo'r too funny!"

I scowled at the taller black and white mech angrily. "I'm being serious. That is nasty!"

He patted me on the helm and I felt like punching him in the sodpiece for it! "Ah'm sure yo'r rida will be courteous of ya!"

Yeah right… "So who is my… rider…?" I practically spat the word like it was coated in acid.

"We are in the process of selecting one for you at the moment. Lennox is going to let me know as soon as one has been selected." Boss Bot explained.

"Ok. But don't expect me to kiss his or her aft just because I'm on their planet." I grumbled and turned away from him. "I need energon. Is there anything else we need to discuss?"

"Not at the moment, however Ratchet was looking for you. He needed your assistance with something. I believe it pertained to your mech suit."

"Got it. Well I'm heading over there. See ya." My servo raised up once in a half sparked salute as I turned and made my way towards the med bay. This time Jazz didn't follow me, not that I really minded the solitude. Sometimes I liked being alone. I had no idea why he wanted to follow me around anyways.

Ratchet and Ironhide were in the med bay when I arrived, along with my mech suit, which was repaired finally. So they probably wanted a demonstration of how I used it. "Let me guess…" I muttered as I walked in and approached them. "You want me to demonstrate how I use my suit right? Yay… I love being made into a spectacle for everybot to see."

My sarcastic remark earned me almost identical scowls from both of them. "Can you ever be anything but sarcastic femme?" Darknburly growled at me.

"Nope. Sarcasm is one of my specialties. I'm an aft and I like making an aft out of everybot else." I smiled cheekily and leaned against the leg of my suit. It was easily twice as big as I was. "So you called me here for that right?"

Retched grunted. "Well if you know why we called you here why ask? Stop screwing around and show us how it works."

I tsked at him, before turning and scaling my way up towards the chassis which was conveniently open for me. "So impatient. Is that a mech thing or…?" As I reached the chassis I turned so that I was facing them, grabbing hold of two stabilizers that allowed me to transform without falling out, and activated my transformation sequence. My frame broke apart and folded down into my power core mode, the stabilizers clamping down on me and drawing me back into the main chamber. When I was like this I couldn't see much, so I had to wait until I plugged into the circuitry and synced myself up.

It was a smooth, flawless process after doing it so many times before. I didn't even pay attention to the feeling of the connectors plugging into my ports like I had the first time when it scared the frag out of me. Now it was just mildly uncomfortable, and the static buzz that filled my entire frame was only somewhat disconcerting. I felt my consciousness spreading, almost like it was leaving me, when in reality it was only spreading out to encompass something more substantial than previously. I always remembered the first time I did this, every single time I had to… The first time it was terrifying… like I was losing myself for a moment and couldn't grasp my own existence… For one brief moment… just before syncing completely… everything went dark… It was like waking up as somebot entirely different, a new frame, yet somehow I was still me in my thoughts… I struggled to explain it to anybot that asked.

At the same time… it was something that also came naturally to me in a weird way. This ability was something I was sparked with, it was a part of me the same way that my vehicle or blaster modes were. It brought me comfort when all was said and done.

Like now, for one brief moment my world darkened, and then I was blinking my optics open and glancing down at the bright silver and red paint of my speed suit. I rolled my shoulders and popped the joints there to limber up some, taking a moment to get comfortable after syncing. My suits were built to be like a real frame, no different than my real self, outside of being larger and more imposing. So I literally felt no different than normal. Well to me it was normal.

"It's gotta feel weird to do that." Darknburly muttered as I stepped off of the pedestal they'd had my suit propped up on.

"You get used to it after doing it a few thousand times." I shrugged it off and did a quick diagnostic scan to make sure everything was functioning accordingly. Thankfully everything was, so Retched hadn't fragged anything up. "Well at least you got it working right again, saves me a lecture when they get here."

Ratchet snorted at me. "Fixing things is what I do best femme."

"Yeah, yeah… I get it! Medics and their egos."

"Have you looked at yourself femme?"

"Yes I have. But my ego isn't nearly as bad as some bots I've met."

"That's true. You could be as bad as Sunstreaker." He grumbled.

"I don't know who that is but I'll assume he's an afthole."

"He is. The most egotistical sonuvaglitch I've ever had the displeasure of meeting. Or one of them. Maybe you'll meet him and his twin one day… Primus I hope they don't show up here…"

I glanced up at him and smirked. "I think I want to meet this mech if you hate him so much. Must be a one of a kind afthole from the pit itself. I like aftholes Retched. Must be why I somewhat like you!"

He glared at me in response. "Femme… Just shut up and explain to me all that this suit can do."

"Explain? Or show? I'm sure Buzzle told you my suit was outfitted with warp thrusters right?" When he nodded I gestured down at them. "Well I have those, but they also function as normal thrusters when needed for intense burst of speed. I can reach mach speed when using them, and my peds are outfitted with hover pads that allow me to move unhindered by the terrain. If I have the energy reserves to use them I can just glide right over everything. This suit is designed to allow me to keep up with alt modes, since it can't transform, the modifications I have were put in place with that in mind. Well somewhat." I shrugged and leaned against the wall.

"The suit itself can't transformer at all?"

"No. Doesn't have a T-Cog. It's purely meant for combat situations, and since we fight in our bipedal form, my Sire didn't see a point of putting one in. That and they're hard to come by ya know? It'd be a waste on something I use only when I really need it."

"So the warp thrusters are meant to act as a last resort in case you need to escape dire circumstances?" Ratchet asked me.

"That, and to aid me in battle. I can do long and short distance jumps, but the short distance as you can imagine are far more energy efficient. Long distance jumps can only be done a handful of times. Only for dire situations as you said." I explained systematically.

"And your weapon setup?"

"I use melee weapons, and light firearms mostly. The suit itself is lightweight, meant to be fast and agile, so heavier weapons would slow me down. I use machine guns mostly, blasters, and I have blades built into my wrist compartments."

"I see."

There was a brief moment of silence before something was slamming into my helm with a loud, _**'BANG!'**_ I stood there and grumbled. "You do know that I don't have pain receptors right? So I literally only feel the pressure and that's about it. So… that was fragging pointless."

"I don't care if you think it's pointless! It still makes me feel a pit of a lot better when I'm confronted with your sheer stupidity! What the frag were you thinking when you engaged Megatron of all mechs?! He could've ripped you apart like scrap metal if he got his servos on you!" Ratchet all but roared at me.

All I did in response was huff, and cross my arms over my chassis, glaring at him defiantly. "I think we already went over this before Retched. Buzzle was in trouble so I just reacted. Get over it! I'm not apologizing for doing what I thought was right!"

"You are suicidal femme!"

I shrugged. "We're all gonna die one day Retched. Might as well do something useful before then, right?"

He ground his denta together, until a sickening screeching sound filled the room. "Femme… use the processor I know you have somewhere in your helm! What good are you to anybot when you're dead?!"

"Well if I'm useless enough to get killed I guess that means I was pretty useless in life, right? Gotta make myself useful somehow." I responded casually. He wasn't getting to me, or bothering me in the least. I was set in my ways and I wasn't gonna change.

"Your outlook on life is demented."

"And you're outlook on life is far too pessimistic for me. Just because something can happen doesn't mean it's going to!" Well it could, but I never let the chances of something bad happening slow me down. I just didn't care in all honesty. Whatever happened, happened. I didn't care enough about my own life to let it stop me from doing something dangerous. "Look I'm not gonna sit here and listen to some mech I hardly know lecturing me about what I do! Don't like it? Sounds like a personal problem!" With that I quickly ejected myself from my suit and scaled back down it, before storming out of the med bay. Screw the fragging demonstration! Screw these bots!

I stormed into the main hangar and transformed into my new alt mode, the feeling of my tires touching the ground like this was weird but I'd have to get used to it. If I could handle it in my suit it wasn't that big of a change considering. At least, from what I'd been told, we were on an island that was abandoned save for the military base we were on. So that meant I could go wherever I fragging pleased, even without my _**'rider'**_! My engines roared in response to that thought as I shot out of the hangar and tore off down the landing strip, before suddenly veering off into the trees.

What I needed right now… was some time alone. I needed to think before I did something stupid!

* * *

 **R &R! Also I was debating… would you guys like to see the pairing for this fic Jazz/Metallah? Twins/Metallah? Or Drift/Metallah? I can't decide! Let me know in the reviews. Also sorry it's a little short! I realized that she used wheels on her peds in chapter 1 and wrote it as hover pads in this one, and the reason for that is because when she's low on energon the wheels are more energy efficient. So she uses them when she doesn't have the power levels to sustain the hover pads! But she's not used to using her wheels like that in her alt mode.**


	4. Chapter 4

AN! I should start off by saying that I most likely won't be continuing these stories but I'm putting them back up so you all can read them! If I move to another account I may repost the newer, edited version on there. If I do I will let you know! At this point I don't know if I can keep posting things for my characters because I feel like any changes I make aren't worth it, or will just be used by other people at their own discretion. For about a year I've struggled to write, something that has bothered me a lot since writing has always been so therapeutic for me. It's like I've lost an important outlet for everything that's gone wrong in life, and that's really stressful. So I may start over, move to another account that I've made. If I do I will be posting OC/Canon stories still, but my OC's also have OC mates as well so I'll be posting things for those as well. If anyone wants to knw my new account let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

An update to everyone that followed me on this account, I've moved over to a new account called Echoshock24. I've already posted the first bit of the rewrite of SO/WTWTCH on there. It's title is Duality, and I like to think it's an improvement from what I was writing when I first started it. There's a better plot to it, and I'm putting a lot of time in to typing each chapter. I won't have daily updates which I apologize for! But I'm hoping to make up for it in quality! If you guys want to follow me on there please do so! Let me know how you like my new writing style. Idk if it's really changed that much but to me it really feels like it has.

Thanks for taking the time to read this!


End file.
